No Title Yet
by VeronicaEmilyMustang
Summary: Roy and Riza's Child Veronica Emily Mustang is a fifteen year old sophmore in high school. When her Crush Evan Elric, Whinry and Ed's fifteen year old boy, finaly asks her out a war breaks loose shortly after there first date.


NO Title yet (Or is there)

A moderately tall, blond haired, black-eyed girl was sitting on the grass in front of a fairly big house. The wind was blowing her hair around as she looked off in to the distance. Then she looked at the ground and found a stick in some dirt. She picked up the stick and drew a transmutation circle. She knew Alchemy fairly well. She had read all her fathers books on alchemy, only her father was a state Alchemist, although both of her parents we "Dogs of the military". Her father was Colonel Roy Mustang, a man with Bluish-black hair and deep black eyes. He was most well known as the flame alchemist. Her mother on the other hand, was not an alchemist. Her name was Riza Hawkeye, well now Riza Mustang; she was blond, with reddish-brown eyes. She was most well known for her shot. She could send a bullet wising past your head on purpose, many people said "Riza Hawkeye is quite possibly the most perfect model of a soldier in the states army".

Emily was the girl every one knew, as "Hey aren't you Mustangs kid?" Emily wondered why because everyone always said "You look just like your mother at that age. Except you've got your fathers eyes." She smiled and shook her head.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump. She turned to see it was her father and he was smiling at her.

"Hey Emily" He was still in his uniform.

Emily stood up, brushed the dirt of her self and said. "Hello sir"

Roy chuckled and said, "Don't call me sir unless I tell you. I'm your father."

"Right" Emily said

"Emily we have that military meeting, party thing, and remember its here, so go put on your nice stuff, its almost time."

Emily's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "That things tonight!"

"Emily…" Roy put his head in his hand "…Please don't tell me you forgot"

Emily smiled and said " Um… I didn't… yea I didn't forget of course"

Then Emily ran in to the kitchen door. Her mom was sitting looking over some military notes and cooking at the same time.

"Hey mom" Emily grabbed her school bag and ran up stairs. Then there was a thud and Riza yelled up the stairs "what was that?"

"Nothing!" Emily yelled

Riza shook her head, and went back to cooking. Roy walked in. "Hey Riza"

"Hey Roy"

"What's cooking?" Roy asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm better with a gun than with a siring thing or whatever you want to call it. I'm so the opposite of every mother"

Roy put his arms around her and kissed her cheek. Emily came clumsily down the stairs brushing her hair with a clip in her mouth.

"mum.. can..yu..lp me ut mi ar p?"

Roy let go of Riza and Riza said. " Emily take the clip out of your mouth so I can under stand you."

Emily took the clip out of her mouth and said " can you help me put my hair up?" Riza nodded and Emily sat down in the chair and Riza put her hair up.

Riza finished putting up Emily's hair , and she jumped out of her chair and ran up stairs.

"Emily" Emily turned to face her mother "When the guest arrive I want you to come down.

"Ok" Emily said than ran up the stairs

Roy turned to Riza and said " She's growing up so fast… now I know why Huges was always showing off his daughter." Maes Hughes was in the Military with the two of him, but sadly, he died.(NOOO! HUGHES COMPLETES ME!)

"I know" Riza said Then Roy kissed Riza until the doorbell rang. Emily came down the stairs mumbling to her self, holding and Alchemy book. She plopped down on the couch, and put her feet on the coffee table. Roy answered the door. It was Fuhrer King Bradly.

"Hello Colonel Mustang"

"Hello Fuhrer King Bradly."

King Bradly looked over to the couch and saw Emily sitting on the couch.

"My god Mustang is that Emily?"

Emily looked up at the mention of her name.

"Yes sir , that's Emily"

Fuhrer King Bradly laughed "Of course she's got her head stuck in an alchemy book."

Emily put her book down and walked over to her father and Fuhrer King Bradly.

"Hello Sir" she said looking at his eye patch wondering what was behind it.

Fuhrer King Bradly laughed again. " My god Mustang she is a smaller version of Hawkeye"

Riza walked out of the kitchen "Hello sir" Riza said

"I love your Mini me" Fuhrer King Bradly said. They all laughed except Emily. Another knock on the door and Roy answered it again. It was Edward Elric , his wife Winry and their son, who was about Emily's age, Evan.

Ed gawked at Emily and said "Roy is that Emily"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Yep that's her" Roy said.

"She looks a lot like you Riza, except she has Roy's eyes." Winry said

Emily , once again rolled her eyes and saw Evan smiling at her. All of a sudden she felt very self-conscious. Then she realized she was staring at him. _Damn gold eyes and blond hair_.

"Hey Em…" Emily looked "…Why don't you show Evan all your alchemy stuff." Emily felt her cheeks going red.

"I would like that" Evan said smiling, his voice was so attractive.

"um ok" Emily said fairly quietly. She showed Evan up stairs . Evan looked around in amazement she had a ton of alchemy stuff.

"Emily, this is amazing" Evan said. Emily scratched her head and sat down on her bed

"It's nothing, really."

An hour or so later Emily and Evan were talking and something caught Evan's eye. He picked it up. A fake pocket watch of the military. Evan looked at Emily. "This is so cool" Evan said playfully sticking it in his pocket.

"Hey give it back." Emily said. Evan took it out of his pocket and stuck it down his pants.

"Come and get it"

Emily walked over to him and said "I will but I'll give you 'til two to give it back."

Evan ran out the door down the stairs sniggering. Emily was only two stairs behind him. Emily reached the second to last step and jumped.

She tackled Evan causing the two of them to fall over. Evan hit Fuhrer King Bradly making him to spill his wine all over himself . The two teens hit the ground hard. Emily sitting on top of Evan said "Give it back , please"

"No" Evan replied. So Emily stuck her hands down his pants , got it back , and slipped it in her pocket.

Emily got off Evan and looked around to see a ton of faces looking at her but the ones that stuck out the most was the two red faces of her parents.

After(da da dun!) 

Emily was sitting on the couch looking as innocent as she could while looking at the ground.

"What did you think you were doing?" Riza yelled at her daughter.

"I told you…" Emily said annoyed"… he took my watch and I was getting it back. I told him I would get it but he didn't seem to care."

"Well Veronica Emily Mustang…" Emily groaned at the sound of her name' Veronica' god it made her sick 'cus the only time she was called Veronica was when she was grounded or on her way to being grounded. "… Veronica don't groan. You didn't have to tackle him" Riza lowered her head to be equal with Emily's and harshly, yet quietly said " Do you understand?"

Emily turned her head and shortly after felt a gloved , female, hand on her chin turning Emily's face towards hers.

"I asked if you understood me" Emily hated it when her parents yelled. There in the god damn military!

"Yea sure" Emily said. Riza glared at her. Emily sighed and said, "Yes ma'am." Riza let go of Emily's chin, stood up and looked at Roy who was irritated with Emily.

"Veronica, because of that 'stunt' I probably won't get promoted for a long time." Roy yelled. Riza turned to face Roy and Emily saw Riza's Gun strapped to her side. Emily started thinking, but was brought back by her father yelling in her face.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU STUCK YOU HAND DOWN EVAN ELRIC'S PANTS!" Then Roy backed away stuck his head in his hand and said. "Veronica your grounded"

"Go to your room Veronica" Riza said.

"But mom…" Emily had stood up and was trying to argue with Riza but Riza cut her off. "Veronica don't argue just go to your god damn room!"

"This is bull shit!" Emily stormed off and mumbled to her self "Stupid bitches grounded me! And used my full fucking name." Emily kicked the little table with some pictures on it. The pictures fell of and shattered. Emily looked back at her parents. The glare on her face cold.

"Veronica Emily Mustang don't you _EVER _use that language again"

"Fuck you!" Emily ran up the stairs in to her room and slammed the door behind her.

Riza looked at Roy. "I'm sorry Roy, if there's any thing I can do…"

Roy said "Me?" (Mustang! How could you! LOL)

Riza smiled, and Roy winked. Then he grabbed her hand the two of them ran up stairs and into their room and locked the door.

The next morning Roy and Riza woke up, picked up their clothing off the floor, (ewwwwwe), and got dressed. Two hours later the two of them were dressed and Riza knocked on Emily's door.

"Veronica Wake up" Riza heard a rustle of sheets followed by some one shuffling to the door. "Come on Veronica" they heard a honk "Our cars here to take us to work."

Emily opened the door. "Fine" Then she slammed the door in her face. Emily got dressed grabbed her book bag and walked down the stairs. Riza and Roy had left. She wasn't hungry so she went out side, locked the door and left. She ran on the side of the roads to her school. She didn't relised it but she ran right past the car her parents were in.

One hour after school started Emily walked into Mrs. McLaughlin's room. Mrs. McLaughlin turned around and said "Miss Mustang where have you been?"

Emily plopped down in her seat next to Evan "France" She said sarcastically. The class laughed. Mrs. McLaughlin put down her white board pen and walked over to Emily who was rummaging through her bag.

"Do your parents know you're late?"

"Dunno" Emily said not even looking at Mrs. McLaughlin , still looking for something in her bag. Mrs. McLaughlin started walking back and said "Dogs of the military your parents are."

Then it started shaking and everyone got under his or her desks. Mrs. McLaughlin was almost their when a chunk of the roof feel and was heading for her head. Emily hoped up ran quickly drew a transmutation circle with her Sharpie on the wood floor. Put her hands together and stuck them in the circle. The chunk turned to a water balloon then hit Mrs. McLaughlin head.

The earthquake stopped and the whole class erupted with laughter. Mrs. McLaughlin took her glasses off her face wiped them with a tissue and said "Go To the office Miss Mustang" the whole class went "OHHHHH"

Evan stood up and said "Stop being so immature class! She saved the teacher from a concussion"

"Thank you Mr. Elric you may sit down…" Evan sat down "…as for you Miss Mustang go to the office."

Emily glared at Mrs. McLaughlin and stormed off to the office. Emily walked into the office to see the principle, Mr. Dawson , waiting for her.

"Veronica Mustang , long time no see"

"It's Emily"

"Emily is your middle name. Get in my office" Emily walked into the office with Mr. Dawson behind her. "Sit" He said motionig to a chair.

"What am I a dog! No"

"Veronica I'm suspending you, call your parents and have them pick you up"

"What that Bull shit!"

"_Life _is Bull shit now call your parents Miss Mustang."

Emily picked up the pone and dilaled the military office.

"Hello military office of Fuhrer King Bradly , this is Maria Ross, how may I help you."

"May I speak to my mom and or dad?"

"And they are?"

Emily inhaled and said "Colonel Mustang and First LT. Mustang"

"Ok please hold" Maria put the phone on hold and walked to Roy's office, knocked on the door.

"Come in" Roy said.

"Colonel Mustang, 1st Lt. Mustang, Your daughters on line 3."

Roy and Riza looked at each other. Roy put it on speakerphone and so did Mr. Dawson.

"Hello Colonel Mustang"

"Will you and or mom come pick me up from school?"

"Why?" Riza asked

"Well I'm suspended and you need to talk to Mr. Dawson"

"Veronica Emily Mustang what did you do young lady?"

"Well Mr. And Mrs. Mustang she arrived an hour late to school and used alchemy to turn a part of the ceiling into a water balloon that fell on Mrs. McLaughlin" Mr. Dawson said

"What!" Roy and Riza yelled.

"Please one of you comes down."

An hour later her parents stormed in. She sank down in her chair.

"Colonel Mustang what a surprise I only expected 1st lieutenant Mustang to come."

Roy and Riza ignored Mr. Dawson and Roy shouted "You used alchemy at school! "

" Excuse me but can we talk?" Mr. Dawson asked.

Mr. Dawson Talked for about 15 minuets and then the two of them walked out.

"Lets go get your stuff" Roy said glaring at Emily. Roy and Riza walked to Mrs. McLaughlin room with Emily and opened the door.

"Class today…" Mrs. McLaughlin stopped when she saw Emily with her parents. Roy gave Emily a little shove and said "Get your stuff"

"Hi Colonel Mustang and 1st LT. Mustang " Roy and Riza looked to see Evan Elric waving at them. Emily was shoving all her stuff in her bag. Both the Mustangs waved back. Emily started to walk out and slyly flipped Mrs. McLaughlin off, unluckily, Roy and Riza saw it.

"Veronica Emily Mustang"

The class started to giggle at her full name then Evan said "Stop you immature fuckers!" This was an insult sense they were mostly freshman

Emily smiled at Riza and Roy and said "What?"

Roy grabbed her arm and whispered something ruthlessly in her face. Emily nodded. The whole class got silent when they saw Roy's red face.

"Sorry Mrs. McLaughlin" Riza said and they walked out.

**At the house**

Riza slams the door behind Emily. "Veronica we told you a thousand times Don't use alchemy at school!"

Emily tossed her bag at Riza and yelled "You always tell me what to do!"

Riza grabbed her arm, got her face even with Emily's and yelled "Veronica, don't you _ever _raise you voice at me!" Riza let go.

"Veronica don't ever throw things at your mother!" Roy said

"LOOK THERE YOU GO AGAIN! YOU TOLD ME TWO THINGS I COULD NEVER DO!" Emily was about to cry. She quickly wiped her eyes and hoped her parents didn't see.

"VERONICA EMILY MUSTANG GO TO YOUR ROOM…" Roy got in her face "…AND SIT THEIR AND THINK!"

Roy's eyes were a cold black, just like Emily's were. Riza saw a tear steam down Emily's face. Emily ran up the stairs and slammed the door. Roy and Riza could here her crying in her room. They knew she hated being yelled at. Roy looked at Riza. "I should head back to work" Riza nodded. He kissed her then left.

30 minuets later Riza decide to go check on Emily. Riza walked up the stairs and knocked on Emily's door. No answer. She knocked again. No answer (or was there?) Riza opened the door and saw Emily sleeping on her bed. Her shoes were scattered across the floor of her room. Emily was sleeping holding her little stuffed dog that reminded Riza of her first dog Black Hayate, in fact Emily had named this stuffed dog Black Hayate. Riza smiled and walked over to Emily. Kissed her forehead , Tucked her in and turned off her light.

Emily woke up and looked in the mirror, wiped the lipstick off her forehead, brushed her hair and stuck her head out of the door and yelled "MOM!"

Riza was sleeping in the office. Her head lying on some papers. She figured that she should work at home like she did when Emily was sick. She stood up stretched and walked out.

"Yes Veronica?" When Emily was grounded her parents called her Veronica.

"May I please come out?" Emily asked

"Why?" Riza said

Emily hit her head against the frame of her door "I'm dieing of boredom" Riza looked at the clock in the hall way , 3:55, School would be out by now, (or would it?) And Roy would be home in two or three hours if every thing went well at work.

"Yea sure , but try and keep it down I have to finish something for work."

"Yes ma'am" Riza smiled yawned and walked into the office. Emily wasn't aloud to go into the office unless told or invited. Emily knocked on the door.

"Come in" Emily walked in and shut the door behind her. "Yes Veronica?" Riza said not looking up from her work.

"Mom, I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Riza looked up from her work.

"Sure , go ahead and take a seat"

Emily walked in and sat on the couch , on her hands.

"Mom…Um…" Riza could tell Emily didn't want to ask her but she had to. "…Well there's this guy at school…" Riza smiled and thought to her self-_Boy problems I knew this day would come. _"…And, um, well…" Emily looked away from Riza "… I really like him…" Riza noticed Emily's face was getting red."… And I want to ask him out but A) I'm not sure if he likes me like that and B) Dad wouldn't like it."

Riza gilded Emily's head towards Riza's "Veronica, If he doesn't like you he's stupid, and if dad doesn't like it I'll make him deal with it."

Emily smiled "Thanks mom"

Riza ruffled her hair "who is it Veronica?"

"Um…no one."

"It has to be someone"

"I don't want to tell you yet is that ok?"

Riza laugh quietly "Of course it is"

Emily sighed with relief. Then she hugged Riza. Riza kissed her forehead and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Then they stopped hugging and Emily began to walk away.

"Veronica"

"Yea mom?"

"I want you to know something, no matter how much we yell at you we love you deeply."

Emily smiled and nodded.

"Your dismissed" Riza said smiling

"Yes ma'am" Then Emily left

Riza looked at the pictures on the desk. There was Roy, Riza and Maes Hughes. Then Roy and Riza on there wedding day. Then Riza holding three year old Emily. Then the last one, her favorite, Roy and Riza were sitting on the couch in their military uniforms. With fifteen-year-old Emily sticking her head between them, they were all laughing. Riza sighed and got back to work.

About 3 hrs later Roy walked in to see Emily sitting at the kitchen table reading.

"Veronica, What are you doing out of your room?"

Emily looked up from her book "Mom said I could."

Then Riza walked out and said " It's true I did say she could" Roy walked over to Riza and kissed her for a lengthy time. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Emily said

"No" Roy said sternly

"I'll get it" Riza said and answered the door.

"Hello 1st LT. Mustang"

"Hello Evan."

Emily leaned back in her chair to see Evan looking past Riza at her. Then Riza said "Veronica its for you"

Emily walked out and saw Evan. Evan smiled and said "Um… Veronica I mean Emily…" He was nervous Riza noticed then Riza shut the door and let them talk out side. Evan reached into his black book bag. " … I brought you home work." Evan handed the homework to her.

"Thanks Evan." Then Emily started to turn around but she hear.

"Emily?" Emily looked "I was wondering…" Evan flicked his braid back over his shoulder "… If some time when ever you can get out , 'cus I bet they run a fairly strict house if…" Emily smiled at him. He looked at her and smiled back then finally spit it out "… You would like to go see a movie with me?"

"That would be fantastic" _Fantastic? FANTASTIC! THAT WAS THE LAMEST THING I EVER SAID! _Emily thought to her self.

Evan nodded "Cool. Oh here's my number." He pulled out his dad's military card with the home number on it.

"Thanks Evan"

Evan smiled and started to walk away. Emily watched. His black book bag slung over his shoulder. Then he waved and turned the corner. Emily slipped the number in her pocket and ran inside

"Roy…" Riza was talking to Roy when Emily came in , dropped her homework on the table and skipped up stairs.

Roy whispered to Riza "I don't like it when she's happy after talking to a guy."

Next Morning, Saturday

Emily got up, got dressed and ran down stairs to see Riza sitting at the table in a t-shirt and some jeans reading the newspaper.

"Mom?"

"Yes Veronica?"

"May I go out tonight?"

Riza put the news paper down and said "Veronica, your grounded."

"But mom he asked me. PLEEEEASEEE!"

"Who's' he?"

"Um, well you'll see tonight if you let me go."

"Fine Veronica"

6:00 P.M

The doorbell rang Emily ran to answer the door but Riza answered it first.

"Evan, can I help you" Riza smirked at Emily

"Um.. 1st LT. Mustang, I'm here to pick up Emily" Emily came to the door and looked at Evan. He was wearing the hottest outfit he had, or so she thought. A white long sleeve shirt with a red vest with the Full metal alchemist logo on the back in black, with red sweatband, black pants with a silver chain going form his front belt loop to his wallet in the back pocket of his jeans and black boots.

Emily was wearing polo , some jeans and tennis shoes.

"Shall we go?" Evan asked

"Yes please" Emily said then the two of them walked away.

8:00

Evan walked Emily to the door of her house holding hands.

"That was really fun Evan" Emily said

"Yea I had fun to. Maybe we could do it again."

"Yea"

Evan leaned close to her and whispered "Good night Emily"

"Good night Evan" As so as she finished whispering that back at him Evan was kissing her. She kissed him back. She put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. Then he moved his hands lower (OMG! The profanity!) then they heard car keys drop and a stern voice say "Veronica Emily Mustang!"

Emily turned her head , still holding Evan.

"Evan" Roy said as soon as he realized it was Evan.

"Hello Lt. Colonel Mustang"

"Nice hello Evan, Hey welcome back home! Oh hope you don't mind I'm snoging your daughter!" Riza came out and Evan and Emily let go of each other.

"Roy leave them alone." Roy looked at Riza and said "Fine" then he did the 'I'm watching you' hand motion at Evan.

"Go home Evan"

Evan nodded and said "Bye Emily." Kissed her on the cheek and left.

"Bye Evan"

Evan turned around and waved. Then left out of sight. Roy glared at Emily and went inside. Riza stood next to Emily and shut the door.

"I kissed him."

Riza nodded and said, "I know, I saw."

Emily looked at her "Why didn't you stop us"

Riza chuckled and said, "The first time I kissed your father, and I didn't want it to end. But some one opened the door so I automatically pulled out my gun and Roy was about to snap, then we realized it was Jean Havoc. Roy then said to him 'I told you to knock first'. And I figured it was the same with you. And 'cus i'm cool"

Riza smiled at Emily and Emily smiled back and said "Thanks mom"

"Your welcome, now go get ready for bed."

Emily nodded and walked inside up the stairs. Riza looked at the night, turned around and walked inside. Riza saw Roy sitting on the couch doing some work. Riza walked over and said.

"Your off the clock" Roy looked up smiled and said "I know but…" (Oh no, oh no! THE FUCKING PROFANITY!) Before he finished Riza Kissed he kissed back and pulled her on the couch. Roy lied down on the couch and Riza sat on top of him. They started making out. (OMG THE HORROR! _Faints) _Then Roy said, "This is exactly what I needed after a hard day of work"

Then Riza started unbuttoning his jacket. He was wearing a black muscle shirt under neat. Roy smiled as she dropped his jacket on the floor. (That's a bit seductive! IT BURNS!)

Emily walked down the stairs in her pajamas and looked around for her mom. She looked left, not in the kitchen, she looked right. She got a disgusted and shocked look on her face when she saw her dad's jacket being dropped out of her mom's hand. (Wouldn't you!) Then they started kissing, Emily saw Roy's handgrip Riza's back and Roy's other hand grip her butt.

Emily started waving her hands in front of her face and said "MOM, DAD, I DON'T WANT TO SEE HOW I GOT HERE! I KNOW! WE LEARED LAST QUARTER IN HEALTH!"

Riza stopped kissing Roy and looked behind her. Roy propped himself up and looked behind Riza.

"Sorry Emily" Riza said then got off Roy.

"Yea me too" Roy said standing up

Emily shook her head and said to her dad "Let's just call it even" than hugged and kissed her parents good night and went up stairs.

Monday 4:20 

Riza woke up to the alarm going off loudly in her ear. She reached over and turned it off, then felt Roy's hands around her waist .Roy started kissing Riza's neck and whispered in her ear. "Morning" (ROYS CHEATING ON ME! HOLY SHIT! LOL)

Riza giggled and said "Morning" Then they got out of bed. Roy grabbed his clothing and started getting dressed. Roy had his pants on and was tying his shoelaces on his boots when it hit Riza.

"Roy" Roy looked up "Veronica's suspended, what are we going to do with her?"

"Well…" Roy finished tying his boots and stood up "… its to late to hire a baby sitter, and we can't leave her home alone for six to seven hours so I guess we'll have to take her to work."

Riza sighed and said, "I guess your right"

Roy smiled and said, " Of course I'm right" Riza hit him and smiles. Then they continued getting dressed.

Around 6:20 Riza knocked on Emily's door. Emily didn't answer. Riza walked into her daughter's room and opened the blinds.

"Come on Veronica wake up"

Emily put her pillow over her head and ignored her mother. Riza walked over and ripped the sheets off her bed. Emily groaned. Riza sat at the end of Emily's bed and said "Veronica wake up"

Emily said in a winey, tired, voice " mom I'm suspended. I'm not going to school."

Riza smiled and said, " Get in your military stuff your going to work with your father and I"

"Are you serious!" Emily said

"yes"

"What am I going to fucking do!"

Riza stood up and started to walk out and said "Homework" Then Riza shut the door and heard Emily moan behind it. Emily got dressed and came down stairs holding a brush and clip.

"Mom…" Riza turned around and went to put Emily's hair up just like she put hers up, that's what they wanted Emily to look like so people knew she was their daughter.

Thirty minuets later the three of them arrived at the military office. Riza looked at Emily who was asleep in the back.

"Veronica wake up" Riza said

"EVAN!" Emily screamed as she woke up. She looked at the faces of her to shocked parents. "Sorry" Emily said and smiled.

Roy ignored her and said "Were running a tad bit late so let's hurry"

Roy, Riza and Emily walked inside. It was a busy place. Everyone running around looking for something or someone.

"Hello Colonel Mustang, 1st LT. Mustang…" The woman stopped when she saw Emily. She looked confused so Riza said, "This is my daughter, Veronica Emily Mustang."

A big muscular man know as Alex Louis Armstrong, Walked up and said "Colonel Mustang , 1st Lt. Mustang there's a meeting soon in the meeting room…" Alex looked at Emily who was looking around. He looked at her in her jeans, military top , with her back book bag slung over her shoulders. "…Sir I hope you don't mind me asking but why is Veronica here?" Emily looked at Alex Armstrong.

"She got suspended from school and we couldn't get her a baby sitter." Roy said coldly. Emily smiled and Roy frowned.

"You know dad you could have left me at home" Emily said

"Alone for six hours… Funny" Roy said then made a phone out of his hands and said "Oh Evan, my parents aren't home so come over and snog me. Yea right, in your dreams"

Then Riza and Roy took Emily to Roy's office.

"Ok Veronica, we will be in the room down the hall and to your left" Riza said

"Only get us if it's an emergency" Roy said

Emily quietly said "Ok". Roy gave her the look and she said "Yes Sir, yes Ma'am"

Then a blond man walked by and said to Riza "Hawkeye, Where'd you get the mini me"

"I'm not her mini me damn it!" Emily said

Then the man nodded "You must be her daughter , Veronica"

Emily nodded her head and said "No shit Sherlock!"

Roy and Riza glared at Emily who chucked her book bag on the floor. Then Riza said "Ok Veronica, we better go. Behave your self"

"Yes Ma'am" Then Roy kissed on of her cheeks and Riza kissed the other.

Then Riza shut the door and left with Roy and Jean Havoc.

12:15

Emily banged her head against Roy's desk and whimpered. Mrs. McLaughlin purposely gave her a ton of work. Emily gazed at the clock. 12:15, lunch at school was a half hour ago. Then her stomach growled. She looked in her bag, nothing. Then she decides to go ask her parents, yet they were still in the meeting. Emily got up and slowly walked out. Down the hall two the left. She listened and heard her mother talking. Emily knocked on the door. Then a voice said "Come in" Emily slowly walked in.

"Um… Excuse me Sirs but I was wondering if I could as my mom something" A couple officers looked back in forth between Riza and Emily , in awe at the resemblance.

Then Fuhrer King Bradly asked "Your names Veronica right?"

Emily swallowed hard "Yes sir"

"why aren't you at school?"

"Um… I got suspended sir."

"For what?"

"I used Alchemy, Sir" Fuhrer King Bradly Nodded his head. Then Riza said "What is it Veronica?"

"I'm starving" Emily said. Riza sighed and said " May I be excused Fuhrer King Bradly?"

Fuhrer King Bradly nodded his head . Riza stood up and said to Emily "Come on" As they walked away they heard "Sorry Mom"

Then Riza chuckled "Its ok. I'm not mad"

Jean Havoc looked at Roy and said "How sweet" Roy glared at Jean and said "Put a sock in it Jean, she could shoot your eye out."

Riza and Emily entered the cafeteria, which was fairly empty , Emily got food then the two of them sat down. Emily began eating. Then they saw Roy walking towards them. Then all the officers that were in the meeting walked in. Roy sat down next to his wife , across from his daughter.

"Thanks to Veronica, we got a lunch break" Roy quickly kissed Riza.

"Sorry" Emily said with her mouth full.

"Veronica don't speak with your mouth full"

Emily swallowed "Sorry mom"

They heard a chuckle behind them. Riza and Roy looked. It was Jean Havoc , he sat down next to Roy.

"You know Hawkeye, I've never seen you working as a mother. It's quite interesting, I never knew you could be so nice, your always yelling at me."

"It's because your dim-witted" Riza said and Emily laughed.

"Seen me as a dad?" Roy asked

Jean started busting up with laughter "No way Mustang…"

"I have a kid" Roy said

"…That would be hilarious" Then Jean looked at Emily "Do they yell a lot?"

Emily looked at Jean and said "Lodes. Especially dad. Saturday night dad yelled at me and I went up stars and when I came down, my mom had him pinned on the couch. I really didn't need to see that"

Roy said "I yelled at you 'cus when I came home I saw you on the door step sucking Evan Elric's face"

Jean lost it. He started laughing "You mean Mustang… Your daughter has the hots for Ed's kid!"

Roy nodded, then Jean gathered himself and said to Emily. "You think seeing you dad pinned was bad? Well about 15 or 16 years ago I had to stop by their apartment and I rang the door bell around 7 times each time no answer(or was there?) so I peaked in the window next to the door…"

"Being the sick perv you are" Roy said

"… and I saw your dad, how can I put this, giving your mom a present"

Emily choked on her bread, and dropped it and quickly grabed her milk. Roy and Riza glared at Jean.

"What!" Emily asked

"Well you know your dad was…" Roy glared at Jean while he was doing the hand signal. Then Emily asked "Did you say fifteen years ago?"

"Yea fifteen to sixteen… they weren't even married just engaged…now that I think of it you were born nine months after" Emily chucked a carrot at Jean and

Looked at her parents "was that the night?"

"Not now Veronica, we'll talk at home"

Emily took that as a yes and said fairly loudly with a discussed look. "You got Mom pregnant with me before you were married?" it got fairly quiet in the cafeteria. Then Riza said to Jean "I can't believe you told her that!"

"My bad" Roy gave him an evil glare and Jean said "Sorry" Then stood up and walked away . Emily gawked at the fact that that if her parents didn't get married, she would probably still be here. Then she thought my parents _had _me. EWWWWW! Riza saw the discussed look on her face and said. "What's the mater?"

"Thanks to general dipshit , I realized that if you guys didn't get married I would probably still be her and you guys _had _me."

"Veronica Emily Mustang don't call him dipshit."

"Yea ok." Emily replied.

Riza turned around and yelled at Jean who was at the next table "HAVOC!"

Jean came over and said "Yes 1st LT. Mustang?"

"Can you take Veronica back to Roy's Office?"

"Yes ma'am"

A couple hours later Riza came to get Emily and the tow of them went home.

When they got home Emily changed in to a t-shirt as the doorbell rang. Riza answered.

"Hello 1st LT. Mustang"

"Hello Evan"

Emily came down the stairs and walked over to Evan. Evan smiled at her and said "Hey" He nodded

Emily walked over and Riza left.

"I Brought homework" Evan said with a smile

"Wow Evan you really know how to flatter a girl" Emily said sarcastically.

"Yea we got a science project."

"No!"

"It's partners, we chose…" Then he smile at Emily, winked and said "…Your mine" (That's a bit seductive.)

"What's it on?"

"The periodic table of Elements" Evan replied

"What do we have to do?"

"Make a model of an element"

"Which element?"

"Krypton"

"Well I have some stuff in my room like Styrofoam balls, for some odd reason, if you want to get started"

"Sure! We could get started"

Then Emily and Evan walked up the stairs together into Emily's room. Evan sat down on Emily's bed and Emily started digging through her closet when Evan said "Hey Em?" Emily looked " I was wondering…well…if you would like to be my girlfriend?"

Emily nodded and said "yea" and a look of relief went over Evan's face. Then Evan got up and said, "Can I help?"

"No, not yet" So Evan sat back down. Emily's room was a mess now that Emily dumped everything out of her closet on to her floor. Emily stood up and scratched her head. "Ok I know I had some Styrofoam balls up here because I made one of them my friend named Hanky the Skanky pirate" Evan looked at Emily and Emily said "I was exceedingly board" Then Emily walked over towards her bed. "I think I shoved them…oh shit!" Emily tripped on something in her room and landed on what she thought was the bed but when she looked it was Evan (Oh shit!) then the door opened

"Emily I got off…" Roy's voice trailed off "What are you doing?" He asked.

Emily jumped up "It's not like that dad, I tripped, I swear I did!"

"I want both of you to do what ever your doing down stairs"

Roy went down stairs and Emily looked at Evan then they two went down stairs.

. Evan looked at Emily and said, "So elements, that's some pretty boring shit"

Emily giggled and said, "You didn't come over her to start the project did you?"

"No I came over to spend time with you"

"Well I'm afraid you'll have to go. Your mother just called looking for you " Riza said.

"Oh, ok, bye" Evan kissed Emily on the cheek and said "see you at school tomorrow" Then he grabbed his book bag and left.

A couple hours later the Mustang family was sitting in the living room playing cards together when they heard some on banging on the door "Colonel Mustang! 1st LT. Mustang"

Roy got up and answered the door "What is it Havoc?"

"A war. A war has broken out and Fuhrer King Bradly wants you and 1st LT. Mustang down there" Riza stood up and walked over to the door.

"What a bout Veronica? Who's going to watch her?"

"Well…" Havoc said, "…You could take her to war…"

Riza interrupted him "I will certainly not!"

"Ok then you can have Whinry Elric watch her. But we need you guys now!"

"Roy, go get your military suit on I'll drop Veronica off at the Elric's house"

Riza told Emily to grab her stuff while Riza put on her uniform, and then the two of them left.

When they arrived at the Elrics house Edward had already left for the war. Riza knocked on the door and Evan answered "Evan where's your mother?"

"She's working on some auto mail parts for people in the war who have already gotten hurt." Then Whinry showed up and looked at Riza and Emily. "Oh my god! Are they making both you and Roy go?"

Riza nodded and said, "Will you watch Emily, please"

"Of course I will Riza."

Riza said" thank you" than faced Emily "Veronica, I want you to behave your self, keep a positive attitude and most importantly, don't worry about You dad and me. We'll be fine." Then Riza hugged her and said "I love you" then she kissed her forehead and left.

The next morning Whinry woke Evan and Emily up and took them to school.

After school Emily and Evan were working on their science project when they heard a knock at the door. Whinry put down her wrench (Wrencie! Long story) and answer the door it was LT. Armstrong.

"Mrs. Elric"

"Yes?"

"We understand you have a son fifteen and up we need more solders and we understand your son knows alchemy,"

"Very briefly but I don't want him going to war."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Elric..." Emily stood up and so did Evan. "…He needs to go to war, state order."

"GREAT! THIS FUCKING WAR FIRST TOOK MY DAD. THEN MY MOM! NOW MY BOYFRIEND! IF MY MOM DOSEN'T COME BACK I'LL BE RUIEND! IF MY BOYFIREND DOSEN'T COME BACK ILL BE DEVESTATED!"

"You must be the Mustangs kid"

"Damn strait"

Evan sighed and said, "I'll get my stuff"

Emily looked at Evan then back at Alex, and then ran off. Evan looked at Emil then back at Alex "I'll be right back sir"

Then Evan ran after Emily.

Emily was sitting on Evan's bed holding his pillow facing the other way.

"Emily look at me"

"No"

"Emily do you think I want to go! DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I WANT TO GO!"

"No" Emily said quietly

"Look, Em, I hate to say this but I have to go, and…" Evan sighed and said quietly "…I may never see you again"

Emily looked at him, her eyes filled with tears. "Evan don't say that"

"It might be the truth." Evan said as he quickly shoved things into his bag He zipped up his bag and said "bye Emily"

Emily stood up and hugged him "Don't leave please"

"I sadly have to, but I'll be back and I'll do anything to make sure your parents come back too"

Emily nodded. Evan smiled at her, he lifted up his right arm whipped away a tear, kissed her then left.

Later that week

Emily sat and looked at the window thinking about her mom, her dad, and Evan.

"Miss Mustang would you like to pay attention" Mrs. McLaughlin said

"No" Emily said simply still gazing out the window.

"Miss mustang I am in no deal to deal with your attitude go to the office" Mrs. McLaughlin said angry.

Emily stood up picked up her book bag as the class giggled. Emily thought of Evan, and then looked at his empty seat. "Yes ma'am" Then walked out.

She walked into the office then Mr. Dawson walked out "Miss Mustang what did you so now?"

"I bugged Mrs. McLaughlin"

"You know the drill call your parents"

"I can't sir"

"I said call your parents!"

Emily looked out the window and said "There at war right now"

Mr. Dawson looked at her and said, "Call who ever your staying with"

Emily nodded and picked up the phone.

"Hello Elric, residence this is Winry"

"Winry, this is Emily"

"Hey Emily, what's the matter?"

"Can you come pick me up, I got in trouble"

Winry sighed and said "Yea, bye Emily"

"Bye"

Then they hung up.

Winry came and picked her up. They sat in the car as Winry drove home in dead silence.

I'm sorry Mrs. Elric" Emily said quietly "I haven't really been myself since…" She got even quieter Winry was expecting to hear Since Evan left but instead she heard "…since my parents left"

Evan sat at camp with Havoc, Furey, Brada, Falman, Edward and Riza.

Ed the guys were all talking but Riza was quiet. Evan stood up and walked over "1st Lt. Mustang is something wrong" Evan saw she was looking at a picture of Roy and Emily. Roy and Emily were posing like heroes in front of a statue they saw when they went to Greece last summer. Riza hadn't seen Roy in days, and she hadn't seen Emily for weeks. Riza put down the picture and looked at Evan and said "I miss Roy." Then Riza glanced back at the picture "I also miss my little girl"

Evan nodded and said, "I miss my mom, and Emily"

Then sergeant Denny Block ran in covered in blood, Riza looked nervous, Denny was in Roy's unit.

"They took the colonel." Riza stood up "What"

"Roy they attacked him and took him"

Then they heard gunfire then Riza fell over. Evan looked at Riza and said "1st Lt. Mustang!"

Riza was out cold the blood pouring out of her arm. Evan looked at his dad and said "DAD GET RIZA SOME WHERE SAFE I'LL BE BACK!"

Then he ran off. "EVAN!"

Evan walked closer to where the enemy camp was he heard guns and wanted to run but then said "I promised"

"What did you promise kid?"

Evan turned around and saw the enemy. Evan turned back around and saw another.

Roy sat there then heard "We found him hanging around here"

"Throw him in with the colonel"

They opened the tent that Roy sat in and chucked Evan in there. He skidded on the dirt. Then wiped himself off. "Well I found you"

Roy looked at him "Evan!"

"Hi"

The leader walked in and said, "You know this boy?"

"No" A gun got pointed to Evans head "Yes sir"

Evan stood up and said, "Let Roy go!"

The leader laughed, "Why should I?"

"I made a promise now let him go!"

"To who?"

"No one you would care about!"

Roy knew instantly whom he was talking about.

"Ok I'll let him go if you give us your arm"

Evan looked at him with a confused look then at Roy who was shaking his head. "Ok, you've got a deal"

"I THINK YOU'RE JUST AS STUPID AS YOUR FATHER! I'll give you my arm but let Evan go"

"He already agreed, lets go boy" They grabbed Evan and walked out

Roy cussed under his breath then heard yelling screaming and cussing. The leader came back in with Evan at his side. "Leave"

Evan's right arm was bleeding all over his uniform, it was completely gone. Roy Grabbed Evan and Ran.

Roy arrived at Ed's camp and Ed saw Evan. "Evan…what happened"

Evan opened his mouth but Roy cut him off" He saved me he needs to be taken to a nurse"

A nurse ran out and took Evan like Roy just pressed a button. Ed looked at Roy and said "You ok?"

Roy looked back at Ed and said "Yea, just a couple of stitches should do it" Then he looked around "Isn't Riza suppose to be here?"

Ed sighed and said "Roy, she's been well…"

"She didn't die did she? I can't raise a teenage girl bye myself! I need her!"

"She's not dead Roy"

"Oh thank god"

"She's been shot, in the arm, she's in the hospital area right now if you want to see her" Roy nodded and ran off.

Riza sat up in her bed she looked at the picture over and over again. Then she heard Roy.

"Riza? Riza? Where are you!"

Roy turned the corner and saw her" Riza! Your alright!"

"Roy!" Roy ran over to her and kissed her, then saw the picture. "You miss Emily don't you?"

"Yes, I miss her talking back to me yelling at me, and just being her crazy self"

A Random soldier came running thru saying "They quit they quit! Were all going home oh thank god!"

Roy and Riza smiled at each other "Thank god" Roy said

A nock on the door of the Elric house made Emily jump she knew it was someone telling her parents were dead or Evan died. She answered the door and saw Riza standing their facing Roy.

"MOM, DAD!" Emily yelled with excitement as she hugged her parents.

"hi Emily"

Then she saw two other figures jump out of a car. It was Ed and Evan.

"Evan! You guys are all ok"

Evan smiled and waved. Emily gasped, his right arm was automaill. "Evan what happened?" Emily walked past her parents.

Evan stuck his hand back in his pocket and said "Well…um…"

"He saved my life but lost his arm" Roy said "like father like son"

Ed smiled and said "Yep"

Emily picked up Evans arm and looked at it. Then hugged him "You kept your promise! I think you went to far with your promise, but you still kept it"

"Hey Emily?"

Emily looked at her mom and said "yea?"

"Lets go home"


End file.
